


Inferno Squad Drabbles

by Garjansverd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Inferno Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garjansverd/pseuds/Garjansverd
Summary: Spoilers for Inferno Squad Novelization and Battlefront II Campaign.Just some drabbles I write while trying to satisfy my need for all things Inferno Squad.





	1. Memories

Iden brought a bottle of whisky onto the Corvus, as she had done every year. It was as close as she could get to the date of Seyn’s death, unmarked as it was during the hectic last days of Inferno Squad’s infiltration of the Dreamer’s. The actual date they recognized had changed with each year that passed. Often, missions interfered and Seyn of all people would not have wanted them to jeopardize a mission on her account. She had proved that clearly with her last act - saving the mission as Iden had resolved herself to blow their covers to save one member. 

Seyn’s old bunk was still made up in perfect military precision. The linens crisp and clean in their folds. Iden barely disturbed the fabric as she placed the bottle on the bunk, as she had done every year since that first. But this year, alone, Iden sat on her own bunk and simply stared. 

This year was different. Well, that was one way to put it. Her Imperial uniforms had been swapped out for the worn orange flightsuits preferred by the Rebels. And Del had swapped his out for a jacket he had found somewhere. It reminded her, sometimes, of the one Gideon - no, Hask now - had worn on that long, disastrous and yet eventually successful mission. Yes, this year was certainly different. Now Inferno Squad was down to two. By choice, rather than death, this time. 

_ ‘You’ll always be part of Inferno Squad,’ _ Iden had thought those few years ago. Was it really only two, maybe three? It felt so much longer now.  _ ‘Wonder what you would think of us now.’ _

There was no answer, but grimly Iden had a feeling that Seyn would have disapproved. She had been loyal to the Empire to her last breath. They all were, back then. 

Iden composed herself and stood, her back ramrod straight from years of habit. It was time to focus on the next mission, not on ghosts of the past.

~~~

That evening, retiring to the bunk she kept out of all these years Iden saw a glimmer from the direction of Seyn’s. Four glasses lay next to the bottle she had placed earlier in the day. Iden smiled and continued with her evening routine.

This year Inferno Squad would not drink for their fallen teammates. But they would remember. 

And somewhere in the Galaxy, Gideon Hask glared out into the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the novel is a bit confusing about whether they have bunks or cabins.... contradicts itself so I just picked the image from the end of the novel, of all members of Inferno Squad sharing bunks in the same cabin. 
> 
> For a ship as big as the Corvus though, I hope they have their own rooms :P


	2. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Operation Cinder, and the escape from Vardos, Del thinks about what Luke told him on Pillio.

Del closed his eyes and saw blaster fire and that unnatural lightning in the sky. The smoke and ash from Vardos still clogged his mouth and lungs.

“Y _ou have a choice_ ,” the Jedi said on Pillio. _“A chance to be better_.”

Well, here he was. Traitor to the Empire, sitting on the stolen Corvus on a crate next to his commanding officer. Iden was a statue of perfect military precision beside him, her back ramrod straight and eyes blank as they stared out the window. They both had made their choice all right.

Del looked down at the ID10 in his hands and gently brushed dust from the droid’s vent ports. Other than a few new scratches, the droid was in good shape. Not for the first time, Del was glad of the programming upgrades he gave the droid over the years. The “Loyalty to the Empire” subroutine reprogrammed far back as the Dreamers infiltration mission, if Del was being truthful. He had replaced it with codes for loyalty to Inferno Squad, namely their commanding officer. If he, Hask and Iden gave the droid conflicting orders the droid would side with Iden every time. Unlike Iden and Del the droid did not have to worry about morals. It followed its programming to the letter.

You could not say the same for Del and Iden, obviously. For Hask it was always the Empire first. Del was never very good at compartmentalizing like that.

Those Stormtroopers on Vardos -- He and Iden did what they had to, of course. Iden had said as much on Vardos - it was “us or them”. Still it felt like killing younger versions of himself, for Del started his career as a Stormtrooper. His brothers and former squad mates were still in the ranks for all he knew, if they were still alive. It was never encouraged to keep old ties. A soldier was a soldier, especially for the faceless Stormtroopers. Now they were enemies.

“It hasn’t really sunk in yet,” Del said softly. “That we betrayed the Empire and all that.”

Iden was silent and unmoving. Del continued to tinker with the droid.

Quiet moments were a rarity for Inferno Squad. They spent most of their time on missions, or shuttling to and from them. The team’s focus simply on the next set of tasks to complete.

Now there were no tasks ahead, no clear ones, at least. It was uncomfortable for Del, possibly even worse for Iden. She was still in shock -- that much was obvious. Iden had betrayed not only the Empire today, but also Admiral Versio – her commanding officer, her father.

“The Empire betrayed its citizens,” Iden’s voice was hard. The attack on Vardos overturned her entire belief system.

“Doubt that’s the first time,” Del shrugged. “We just weren’t in the thick of it I guess.”

“No,” Iden agreed. He posture was beginning to loosen finally. “The Admiral kept us too busy running after blackmail and corrupt Moffs.”

“Guess we know why there was never a shortage of defectors to track down.” He kept his voice light. Out of the corner of his eye, Del noticed the incremental relaxing of Iden's spine. Resisting a smile, he resumed working on the droid.

They were not safe, never really were. But they had a chance to be better now. For the first time they had the ability to choose their next steps. And Del already knew his.


	3. Tumblr Prompt - Force-Sensitive Iden AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to lotus063 on Tumblr, who gave me this awesome prompt :D
> 
> Imagine this: AU where Iden is force sensitive with Hask not wanting her to leave so he gives her some ancient Jedi texts and she constructs her lightsaber and keeps it a secret from Del. In the battle of Endor, she protects Del from a crashing X-wing by using the force to move it and crash somewhere else also using her lightsaber to fight off some rebels. Cue a very silent ride back to the Corvus as Del thinks Iden is a Jedi.

Gideon always knew Iden was skilled. Since their academy days, Iden was always one step ahead of him. He hated it. He thrived on it.

Iden pushed Gideon to work harder, to keep improving. She motivated Gideon to be the best he could be. He never suspected anything more to her skill. Not until he saw the video of her last flight on the first Death Star. 

She piloted a crippled TIE Fighter through the Death Star debris field and stole a ship from the Rebels stationed on Yavin IV. She lived to tell the tale when so many others had perished. Luck and hope were for the fools like the Rebels. There had to be something more. 

Ever patient, when it mattered to him, Gideon did his research and waited for the right moment. 

That moment came months later. Inferno Squad was established as a group, but fractured with the loss of Seyn Marana. Gideon, as always, used the loss to fuel his drive for excellence. He was determined to protect his team, his family. And to make all who stood against the might of the Empire pay. 

“Hask,” Iden sounded drained. She gestured to the old books he brought her - ancient Jedi texts he had managed to find during some mission on Coruscant. “Even considering reading these is practically treason.”

“Intel says the Rebels have a Jedi on their side,” he crossed his arms. The Jedi were wiped out on Coruscant, any who lived hid from the Empire like cowards. Why would they choose now to emerge and start helping the Rebels? Still, he said, “If we can find a way to counter that - to use these skills for the good of the Empire… why not try?”

Gideon’s eyes shone with hatred. Every Imperial child was raised to do so from birth, but after being orphaned by a rebel bombing Gideon’s hatred was personal.

Iden sighed, but finally she nodded.

~~~

Endor was critical - the third moon housed the shield generators for the new Death Star. And somehow a small band of Rebel saboteurs destroyed it. 

“Negative Commander,” Del surveyed the remains of the shield generators. “The explosion caused too much damage, I can’t bring the shields back online.” Inferno Squad was too late, even Del could not repair that scrap heap. 

Admiral Garrick Versio’s voice over the comms gave Inferno Squad their new orders - kill the Rebels, return to the Corvus. Inferno Squad was efficient and merciless. 

An explosion rocked the sky. Del’s stomach plummeted. The Death Star was gone, they failed. He glanced at Gideon, seeing his own shock reflected in the other man’s eyes. 

“Look alive, Agents. We can grieve later,” Iden recovered the fastest. “Right now, we need to move.”

Del snapped to attention, replacing his helmet. After a beat, Gideon did the same. Del realized this was the second time his Commander had seen the destruction of the Death Star. And she was the most composed of the trio. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to focus. Iden was right, getting to the Corvus was their priority.

He half listened to Iden and Gideon argue over the comms. That was nothing new. Being surrounded by the enemy? Also familiar. Del easily avoided every patrol and called them out for his team to take care of. 

Platform 4 was overrun, but the Rebels were no match for his team and the squad of troopers at their backs. The top of the platform was no different. Inferno Squad carved their way through the rebels with grim satisfaction. All was going according to plan. 

Gideon’s TIE shot into the sky. 

“Agent Meeko, that’s your TIE fighter,” Iden ordered.

Del hesitated, “I’ll cover you until you escape.”

“No, leave now. I’m first in, last out.”

With a sigh, Del obeyed. He did not see the X-Wing, smoke trailing from what remained of the engines. Iden did - and it was heading straight for him.”

“Del, look out!” In the rush of panic, she dropped protocol. 

He froze, finally seeing the X-Wing, and braced himself for impact. It never came.

When he opened his eyes, Del saw the impossible. The ruined X-Wing hung in the air above him for a heart-beat. Suddenly, impossibly, it changed direction as if it was pushed off the platform. 

Blaster-fire brought him back to focus. A squad of Rebel reinforcements landed on the platform during the confusion. 

“Go!” Iden’s voice urged again. 

Throwing himself in the TIE fighter, Del could not believe what he saw. His Commander shouldered her blaster and was now cutting through the reinforcements with a crimson blade. It couldn’t be… could it?

He circled his TIE Fighter above the platform until Iden joined him. They flew through the Death Star debris in silence. 

His Commander - Iden - a… Jedi? Impossible. The Emperor killed all of the Jedi. Hadn’t he? Del was conflicted. He grew up on Coruscant during the final years of the Jedi Order, who had followed no law except their own. The Emperor had them destroyed to stop the Clone Wars. To bring order back to the galaxy. But his Commander was… was she one of them?

Iden said something over the comms. She was angry, but Del could not focus on the words. He concentrated on avoiding the debris, Iden’s TIE somewhere behind him. It was awkward, the silence. 

Del was usually the first to make a joke, to try to lighten the mood. Not today. Today he was confused, shocked - first the destruction of the Death Star, and now Iden being some sort of Jedi. What a day. 

_ “Look alive Agents.” _ Iden’s orders from before echoed in his memory. Rebel ships flashed on his scanners, Y-Wing bombers attacking the Corvus. Del forced aside his doubts and fell in to the normality that was taking out the Rebels alongside Iden. 

_ “We can grieve later.” _ Yes, he would grieve the Death Star. But not his team. Inferno Squad still lived. He would also ask his Commander - No, he corrected. Del would ask Iden, outside of the confines of Imperial rank and protocol, to explain what he thought he saw back on Platform Four. 

She saved his life. Iden was still Commander of Inferno Squad, that had not changed. Del served under her for four years now, through all sorts of missions gone wrong. They always had each other’s back, all three of them. 

Del would adapt. The Empire might be in shambles but they still had each other. Inferno Squad was not just a team, they were family. The team would adapt to any challenge thrown their way. They had to. 


	4. Welcome to the New Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little exploration of Leia's thoughts when she speaks with Inferno Squad on Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the Naboo mission - especially the cutscene after where Del absolutely cannot take his eyes off Iden (though he does try to distract himself with the Droid). 
> 
> I also love Leia and wanted (needed?) to write something from her POV.

Enroute to Naboo, Leia Organa reviewed her plans for the battle ahead. Danger Squadron alerted the fleet with critical intel on a new world-killer the Empire was calling “Operation: Cinder”.

A call came in over the ship’s holorecorder.

“Lando,” she said, smiling at her friend when she answered the call. “How are you?”

“Much better now.” He winked, causing Leia to roll her eyes. “Shriv has a present for you.”

Leia waited, expecting to see the grumpy Duros’ face to appear.

“Lando?” The man had flair for the dramatic. Oh, he would get to the story eventually but…. “I don’t have all day.”

“Shriv intercepted two Imperial defectors.”

“A lot have defected since Endor.” Leia wondered why this was news.

“Not as high up in the food chain as these two,” Lando grinned. “Ever hear of Inferno Squad?”

“It’s a trap,” Leia said, her eyes hard. Inferno Squad was responsible for wreaking havoc on countless Rebellion bases and ships and for finding and eliminating a lot of good agents.

This was not just any Imperial special forces team. Inferno Squad was effective - devastatingly so.

“They were very cooperative with the Naboo intel.”

“But we know about Naboo-”

“We know now, thanks to them,” Lando interrupted. “Did you know, the Empire turned the Cinder satellites on Vardos?”

“Vardos? But they’re loyal, why would the Empire choose them?”

Leia had heard of course. The Empire for once was not suppressing information of their more violent actions. That and the outcry of those few citizens lucky enough to escape the planet.

“Well our new friends were there. Seems it didn’t sit right with them, and now they want to stop it. We’ll be joining you at Naboo.”

Torn, Leia took a deep, calming breath. She was angry - a lot of good friends died thanks to the actions of Inferno Squad. But if it was real? If deeply loyal Imperial agents actually changed sides? It could mean the end of the war was closer than Leia dared hope. The New Republic was so new, so fragile. Its grip on the Galaxy so tenuous…. Well, they could use all the help they could get.

“Okay,” she sighed. When she opened her eyes, Lando could see Leia’s determination even through the haze of the holorecording. “But I’m doing the field evaluation, I still don’t trust them.”

“You sound like Shriv.” Lando laughed. “See you at Naboo.”

“May the Force be with you,” Leia said and ended the call. _May the Force be with us all_ , she thought and returned to her battle plans.

* * *

The satellites were destroyed, but Naboo was still in danger. Unaware that Leia had been briefed by Lando, Shriv tried to warn her. She cut him off - taking the tall, quiet man on her team and leaving the Admiral’s daughter with Shriv.

Leia knew only the basic information about Inferno Squad. Despite their penchant for causing trouble for the Rebellion, information about the team was in short supply. The Commander was Iden Versio, daughter of the infamous Admiral Garrick Versio.

Apart from a very public trial following the first Death Star’s destruction, Iden had been the model loyal Imperial soldier. Leia also knew that two Agents reported under Iden - Agent Meeko who was with her now, and an Agent Hask who was unaccounted for.

She had to admit, Del was very good with technology. He efficiently repaired the first relay, confident even under fire with little cover. He was a good shot as well, taking out Stormtroopers alongside the team with no hesitation.

They moved to the next relay and finally to the palace. It was chaos. Reinforcements swarmed the group, backed by scout walkers that reduced any available cover to rubble. Over the comms, Shriv and Iden were in even more trouble. Pinned down on all sides, they were unable to regroup at the palace. It was now or never. She gave the order.

A look of grim determination on his face, Del complied. The Ion Pulse detonated, Naboo was safe.

Leia lost track of Inferno Squad as she coordinated the ground crews. They rounded up Imperials for imprisonment, gathered the wounded and lay out bodies of those who were not so lucky. When she finally got to Inferno Squad, Leia played her hand.

“Good work out there, but I’d expect nothing less from Inferno Squad.”

Leia would be lying if she said she was not pleased by the flash of surprise, and even guilt, on Inferno Squad’s expressions. Iden and Del both stiffened, both stood in a military stance that came so natural to Imperials.

Del looked down as Iden spoke, “So you’ve spoken to General Calrissian.”

“You’ve done a lot of damage to this Alliance.” Yes, Leia definitely enjoyed making them squirm a bit. But it was Iden’s turn to surprise Leia.

“Yes we have, ma’am.” Iden’s stance was even more formal as the woman calmly locked eyes with Leia. “And there’s no excuse for it.”

Iden did not try to deny it, did not look ashamed for all Inferno Squad had done in the name of the Empire. This was not an apology, just a simple acknowledgement.

Leia narrowed her eyes, not breaking Iden’s gaze.

“Watching you fight today, it’s clear you’re not just running from the Empire. This means something to you.”

It was true. Leia no longer doubted their conviction to leave the Empire. She still did doubt Iden and Del’s loyalty towards the Alliance. But such things could be nurtured, particularly in people fighting for noble reasons.

Out of the corner of her eye, Leia saw Del shifting and fiddling with the Droid in his hands. She kept her gaze on the Commander.

“It does.” The clinical, robotic detachment was gone. Iden’s voice was persuasive as she continued. “We’ve been fighting our whole lives. It’s taken us too long to realize that we were fighting for the wrong side.”

The woman had a presence, Leia had to admit. She would not have been able to break her gaze from Iden. Leia noted with amusement, that neither could Del. These two were no spies for the Empire, they successfully convinced Leia of that. It was obvious the two were a package deal, with Iden calling the shots.

Iden leaned in. “This war is far from over. We would like to help you, if you’ll let us.”

Leia surveyed both former Imperials, fighting a smile.

“People like you are the reason hope can prevail. Hope is the reason we’re going to win.” Finally, Leia allowed herself to smile.

Though they would not have an easy transition, Leia knew that Inferno Squad would be fine. Lando would see to it that they were settled in - they were not the first Imperials to defect, and hopefully far from the last.

Inferno squad would be a great asset in the final days of the Empire.

Reaching out to clasp hands with Iden, she said, “Welcome to the New Republic.”


	5. Tumblr Prompt - Who hurt you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for bitchycornish on Tumblr. I'm a huge sucker for hurt/comfort fics. Hope I did it justice ~
> 
> "Who hurt you?" starring Del/Iden

Gasping in short, shallow breaths Del forced himself to stand. It was foolish of him to wander alone in this part of Ord Mantell. Special forces training only helped so much when severely outnumbered. 

His vision swam. Del staggered to lean against the nearest building. There were bodies on the pavement, at least eight though Del had remembered more. He needed to leave before backup came. Bruised - hopefully not broken - ribs and a throbbing headache did not make for good odds. And he lost his blaster at some point. Perfect.

At least he still had his comm. He pushed the button. “Iden.”

“Del,” she replied almost immediately. “Everything okay?”

“Ah-” Del gritted his teeth as he pushed away from the wall. “Had a bit of trouble, but I’m heading back now.”

“Are you alright?” 

“Never better,” he said, trying for lightness. It was a lie, but he could walk at least. Could have been a lot worse. He was lucky he had that flash grenade.

“Heading to your position.” 

Del walked, breathing through the pain. You did not show weakness in a town like this. That was a good way to get mugged, again.

True to her word, Iden found him within minutes. Her blaster was holstered but Del saw that she kept a hand close ready to grab it.

“Hey.” Del smiled. Despite the day so far, just seeing Iden brightened his day and eased tension in his chest.

“Kriff, Del!” Iden rushed over. “What happened?”

“I had a bit of -” Del flinched as Iden inspected a rather tender bruise on his face. “A bit of a disagreement.”

Iden inventoried Del’s injuries. He was standing, a good sign, but both of them developed a high pain tolerance during their Imperial careers. Not that being used to pain herself made it any easier to see Del hurt. 

“Think your ribs are broken? Or just bruised?” 

“Bruised, I think.” He wrapped an arm around Iden’s shoulders, ignoring the throbbing of his injuries in favor of just being close to her. Even a year after Jakku, Del could never get over being able to just be close to Iden. To touch her, even if it was just holding hands. 

They made it back to the Corvus with no trouble, though Iden kept her eyes sharp and her blaster ready. 

She was quiet until they made it to the medbay. Del winced as Iden helped him remove first his red flight jacket, then his shirt. He sat on a stool in the medbay while Iden gathered the medkit. 

“Who did this? Who  _ hurt _ you?” Iden’s voice was clipped with anger. No one hurt her friends, family or - Force forbid -  _ her husband _ and got away with it. Not if Iden had anything to say about it. 

A quick scan cleared Del of any broken bones, though he was already starting to bruise. Iden set to cleaning the few scrapes on his face. 

“Black Sun, I think.” Del winced, but did not fight the treatment. Though he couldn’t help noticing Iden’s hands were rougher than usual. “A group of them jumped me. Not sure why. Wrong place I guess.”

“Looks like you put up a fight, at least.”

“Took out a few, flash grenade scared off the rest.”

“I’ll finish it,” Iden said. Her voice was hard.

Del reached up and grabbed her hand, pausing her treatment of his injuries. “It’s not worth it.”  He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as her dark eyes met his own. “If there's another time, we’ll be ready. But there's no need to start a fight. Not anymore.”

Iden’s other hand brushed Del’s hair back and out of his face. Her jaw clenched as she processed his words. 

“Fine,” she sighed. “But new rule-”

This was her Commander voice. Del bit back a smile.

“No one wanders around strange planets alone. You want to go somewhere? You need backup.”

“That’s fair,” Del allowed himself to smile now. He pulled her in for a kiss. 

Mindful of the bruises, Iden kissed him softly. Iden pulled away first, pressing her forehead to Del’s. His hands rested on her hips, while Iden’s hands gently cupped his bruised face. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

Del’s smile threatened to split his face. He angled his head and leaned in for another kiss, groaning as Iden moved out of range. He groaned at the loss of contact and opened his eyes. 

Iden was frowning, her forehead creased with worry. Seeing her looking at him like that hurt worse than his injuries. Fighting with first the Empire, then the New Republic… well, every day brought a new chance of death. Even without an active war the galaxy was a dangerous place. Even though it worked out this time, only the Force knew if next time would be as lucky.  

Standing, Del gathered Iden in his arms. She hugged him back, grip just a bit too tight for his bruised ribs. Del ignored the pain, kissing her hair softly.

“I love you too.” He would not take this chance of life without war for granted, nor his chance of a life with Iden. This was Del’s life now and he swore to protect it for as long as he was able.


	6. Technician in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick family time on the Corvus :)

Setting down a datapad, Iden rubbed her eyes. Paperwork requirements for cargo ships reminded her of the overwhelming bureaucracy of Imperials forms. Unlike Del, she had been sheltered from the worst of it. TIE pilots and special forces Agents only had to document basics like maintenance and supply requests. Inferno Squad especially had few paperwork hurdles thanks to her father’s particular influence in their operations. Del’s horror stories from his years as a Star Destroyer technician made up for Iden’s lack of experience.

At least it was honest work. Well, relatively.

The Corvus and her crew had the occasional request from the New Republic for smuggling aid supplies and information to war-ravaged worlds across the Galaxy. Iden did not even pretend to understand all of the politics going on to form the New Republic. Years had passed since the last battle at Jakku, and Iden had different priorities now. But they still helped their friends when they could.

She stood from her desk, stretching her shoulders, then went to find her family.

Docked for refueling, the Corvus was quiet. Most of the small crew were on leave planet-side. Now that the war was over, the Imperial Raider Class ship was lightly manned. Unsurprisingly, most of the crew who defected with Iden and Del from Vardos stayed.

Iden headed straight for the maintenance area. Del was predictable, and had been complaining about the hyperdrive not transitioning smoothly during jumps.

As expected, his red jacket hung off one of the control panels, a long sleeve brushing the floor.

“Apply the lubricant like this,” Del said. “We need to make sure that each joint gets the right amount.”

“Like this?”

Iden quieted her steps. Rounding the corner, her smile broke into a full grin. Something softened in her chest. Happiness, once so rare, was a new daily occurrence in Iden’s life. She found she enjoyed the change.

On the floor in the middle of the room, Del and Zay sat with the family’s old ID10 droid between them. The droid hovered in the air and allowed the five year old to squeeze oil onto a joint on one of the long, thin silver arms. Zay’s face was screwed in concentration as she tried to squeeze bottle exactly as Del had shown. Del’s back was to the door and Iden took a moment to appreciate the way his broad shoulders filled out his black shirt. Short sleeves exposed well defined arms - and the array of scars and blaster burns usually hidden by his trademark jacket.

“Yes, exactly like that. Think you can do the other ones too?”

Zay smiled up at her father, but was distracted by the sight of Iden leaning against the door frame.

“Mama!” Zay burst up from her seat on the floor, bottle of lubricating oil forgotten as she ran over to Iden. “Dad’s teaching me to clean Dio! And to - uh - lubriate his arms and stuff.”

“Oh?” Iden’s smile was so wide, it should have hurt. It would have once, years ago when showing emotion was a weakness forbidden by the Empire. “Does that mean you’ll be taking care of Dio’s repairs from now on?”

“Yeah!” Zay bounced up and down in front of Iden. Her small hands were shiny with oil, Iden scooped her up and tried to wipe up the worst of the mess with a rag.   
  
“Go on,” Del laughed at the droid, replacing the maintenance supplies in a nearby toolbox. “We can finish up later.”

Standing, Del frowning at Dio when the droid waved one of it’s arms in front of him. It was dripping excess lubrication from Zay’s… assistance. The once state of the art imperial droid looked ridiculous as it hovered before Del. Somehow the expressionless droid managed to look pathetic as it whirred mournfully. Iden could not help but laugh as Del fished out a rag to wipe off the excess oil. Patting the droid on it’s top casing, Del walked over and wrapped his arms around Iden.

He, too, was covered in grease and oil. Iden wiped at a smudge of grease on his cheek.

“You are all ridiculous,” Iden rolled her eyes at her messy family.

The droid chattered a string of basic.

“Yes, that includes you Dio.” She kissed the top of Zay’s hair and leaned into Del’s warm embrace.

This life was very different from what she had always pictured as a child, but Iden would not have it any other way.


	7. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a character study, massive spoilers for the Resurrection DLC during Iden and Hask's little "family reunion".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Stars_of_Kyber who asked for: Iden's thoughts right after she discovers Del's dead.
> 
> As you can see... it got away from me a little bit :P
> 
> Thanks for the push, I hope you like it!!

**HASK**

_Vengeance_.

Oh, he had waited such a long time for this. Ages ago Hask told Iden he could be patient. And this? Well, it was the ultimate test finally coming to fruition.

Gleb had to die. She served her purpose, outlived it even. She had been granted a much greater leniency than many children of the Empire. But enough mistakes proved that it was time; he could not have planned it better.

Hask’s heart sang with revenge - with purpose. But seeing Iden face-to-face… even all these years later…

It was hard.

The last time they physically saw each other was in this place, on the day of Operation: Cinder. After that it was only through holovideos and the occasional verbal taunt, but never physically.

Hask was not prepared for how he would feel, finally coming face to face with Iden. Del was… well Del was pathetic in his final moments. Broken, beaten, begging. But Iden? She was still strong, with a commanding presence he remembered so well.

“You see, Iden.” He approached her slowly, enjoying the rush of power at having outplayed her. “I hope you appreciate… That today, of all days… I chose to be here with you.”

It was hard to speak, the emotion choking him.

“In the place where you took everything from me. Yes, our squad, **my family**.”

He spat those words, scar pulling against his lips with his grimace. They had been the best of the Empire, Admiral Versio’s private and trusted team. Iden’s betrayal ruined everything. Hask’s only consolation was an empty promotion. His team, his home were gone.

“And I’ve waited a long time… To return the favor. First, with Del, yes but…”

Iden stepped towards him, trying - and failing - to speak. Vengeance sang in triumph.

“And now. With your daughter…”

Horror and the dawning realization of his words hit Iden. “No, Hask.”

He was almost sorry to see Iden turn her attention away from him - showing her weakness by begging him.

But this was necessary and oh so sweet revenge. Hask watched her reaction. As Iden’s eyes hardened with hate, a cruel smile lifting the scarred corners of Hask’s mouth.

This was the Iden he remembered. Unlike Del, broken and weak in the end Iden’s pain made her stronger.

Regrettably it was time for Hask to return to his duties for the First Order. To leave Iden to the pain of losing everything she loved. But he would not leave without a parting word.

“I had to live in your galaxy, Iden, now it’s your turn to live in mine.”

He turned, pausing as Iden tried to follow. The troopers cut off her progress and Hask left without another word.

* * *

**SHRIV**

Shriv and Iden landed their X-Wings in the ruins of Vardos, leaving Zay to handle the _Corvus_ as it hovered in the lower atmosphere.

It did not sit right with him. Though Iden and Del were protective of their only daughter, neither had ever sheltered her this much.

They loved Zay too much to avoid teaching her survival.

Zay was old enough to watch her back, and skilled enough to cover theirs.

He called Iden out on it, but his old friend was somber.

It hurt Iden to be back on Vardos, that much was obvious. The ruins of Vardos were surreal. Fallen monuments to the empire surrounded him and Iden as they walked.

“The remains of a city that’s been dead for decades,” Iden had said. And it fit.

For Shriv, Vardos was just another world the Empire had destroyed. For Iden it was more. First it had been home. Later it became the reason for her and Del betraying all they knew to join the Resistance.

A surprise was in store for them when they entered the building. A body, one that Iden recognized as Gleb, and the voice of a dead man.

Hask - the man Iden, Del and Shriv spent so long trying to track down during their first year as a team. The man Iden supposedly shot down on Jakku all those years ago.

The man survived, though not with his sanity intact.

Oh, Shriv heard stories - both good and bad - about the infamous Gideon Hask over the years. Usually after Iden or Del had too much to drink. And, more rarely, from original Imperial crew members on the _Corvus_.

Gideon Hask - superb pilot and always itching for action. Though he constantly tested Iden’s leadership, the man was also among the first to have her back in a firefight.

This madman was nothing of the Gideon Hask that Del and Iden spoke of. With eyes only for Iden, Hask spoke in halting, hate-filled sentences - blaming her for her decision all those years ago.

Hask and Iden’s attention appeared reserved only for each other.

Shriv only wished the First Order soldiers were as distracted, but their attention was trained on him enough to limit the chances of escape.

He closed his eyes, pained by Hask’s words. The Hosnian System, destroyed. Del Meeko, dead. And Zay… Shriv watched along with Iden as a Star Destroyer shot down the _Corvus_.

No - he would not believe that Zay could die like that. Shriv refused.

None of them would die here today, not if he had a say in it. They needed an opportunity.

Which soon presented itself in a grenade and the quick reflexes of an enraged Iden Versio.

* * *

 

**ZAY**

It sucked, not being trusted to join Iden and Shriv on Vardos. But Zay kind of understood…

This had once been her mother’s home. It was also the place where her parents decided to leave the Empire and join the Resistance. Zay did not really understand how her parents could have been a part of the “evil Empire” for so long. But the people she knew them as were born all because of the machines her grandfather turned on his home planet, turning Vardos into the ruins and ash she could see from the viewport.

Her parents did their best to avoid secrets, answering Zay’s countless questions about their past. But this was really the first time Zay directly saw a piece of their darker past.

Zay was a little glad she did not have to see the destruction first hand. This feeling was short lived, though, as the _Corvus_ scanners picked up a Star Destroyer.

Del taught his daughter to trust her gut, and Zay’s first instinct was to run to the escape pods. Given the destruction of the _Corvus_ , that instinct paid off.

Like it or not, she was going to get an up-close view of the ruins of Vardos.

* * *

 

**IDEN**

The shock of seeing Hask again was nothing. Iden had no room for emotion. Her entire capacity to feel was overwhelmed by pain - the pain of losing Del, of nearly losing Zay.

But she was a child of the Empire, however dead it may be. For once her upbringing as a Versio came in handy. All emotions - pain, sadness, anger, relief - Iden harnessed them, forged them into a single purpose.

_Find Zay_.

She and Shriv fought through waves of First Order and J-Sec fighters; it felt like old times.

They searched for escape pod distress beacons until finally they located Zay. She made a Sniper’s nest that would have made Del proud. Del was dead, but at least their daughter would live to carry on the memory of her father.

“You okay?” Zay asked once they regrouped, hugging Iden tightly.

Zay wore Del’s old jacket, had taken to wearing it constantly a few years ago. Seeing it now hurt.

“No.” Iden pulled away from her daughter. No secrets. “Honey. Your dad is dead.”

It hurt to admit, but Iden was never one to avoid telling her daughter the truth. No matter how much it hurt to admit that it was Hask who killed Del.

“Hask is alive?”

With Zay safe, Iden had a new purpose.

“We’re gonna board that Star Destroyer and end him for good.”

No matter their previous affiliation, Hask needed to pay for trying to hurt her family. For nearly succeeding.

Shriv and Zay did not agree.

But it was Iden’s fault. Couldn’t they see that? She was to blame - the rise of the First Order, Del’s death. Maybe if she just fought harder, maybe it could have been avoided.

She was emotional, not thinking clearly. Luckily, Iden had her family.

“Killing one man won’t change what happened to dad.” Zay was hurting just as much but somehow managed to keep her head.

But it was too much. Memories of the last days of the Empire closed in. Iden needed to end this now.

Shriv understood, which gave him the power to reason with Iden’s rage.

“You heard Hask.” Shriv spoke, his voice careful and calming. “The First Order has been planning this for a long time.”

“None of this is your fault,” Zay added. “And it’s not too late to make a difference.”

Shriv spoke with facts; Zay spoke with emotion. And damn them, they were getting through the blind rage and thirst for vengeance.

With a sigh, Iden accepted the truth in what Shriv and Zay were saying. It gave her a new purpose - do what she could to give the Resistance a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come... I just need to write it. Feel free to send in requests/ideas/plot bunnies.


End file.
